


Ode Al Piccione

by lisachan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: L’umanità è portata a considerare il piccione come un essere abbietto.





	Ode Al Piccione

**Author's Note:**

> COWT9, W3, M2, prompt: assistere a qualcosa di orribile.

L’umanità è portata a considerare il piccione come un essere abbietto. Un essere sporco, disgustoso, portatore di malattie, per la verità neanche esteticamente gradevole. I piccioni cittadini in special modo, sempre in qualche modo acciaccati, con le zampette in cui sopravvive al massimo un dito su sei, vagano zoppicanti per le piazze del mondo, picchiettando il becco contro l’asfalto alla continua ricerca di briciole di pane da trasformare in un lauto pasto, e si aggirano così, con l’occhio pallato e un gluglu costantemente in becco, e nessuno sa, nessuno immagina neanche lontanamente quanta saggezza vi sia in quei testolini tondi sempre oleosi e lerci di smog, nessuno può nemmeno provare a indovinare quanto intelletto sia presente in quelle soavi, aviche, piumate menti.

Il piccione è un essere paziente. Esso sa che non vi è vantaggio alcuno nel lasciarsi andare al panico più assoluto se, dalla prima mattina, dopo essere planato al piano strada dalla piccionaia all’interno della quale ha riposato le stanche membra, non posa immediatamente il piede ungulato su una via ricoperta di molliche di pane. Il piccione sa che, ad un certo punto della giornata, a qualcuno sfuggirà un cracker, a qualcun altro i resti di un cono gelato, ad un altro ancora parte dello snack pomeridiano. Ed allora il piccione sarà lì. Esso starà aspettando, il becco spalancato, pronto a nutrirsi. Il piccione conosce, comprende questa intrinseca verità della vita, e pertanto sopporta i morsi della fame, attendendo tempi migliori.

Il piccione è altresì un essere furbo. Esso sa che non vi è vantaggio nell’avvicinarsi al bieco umano. Esso conosce l’umanità nel suo profondo, sa che si tratta di una malvagia genia composta al 90% da temibili automobilisti che ignorano l’importanza di ogni singola vita e pertanto non si faranno scrupoli nello schiacciare sotto le proprie ruote il malcapitato volatile che, avventatamente, avrà deciso di attraversare la strada – magari anche sulle strisce pedonali! – proprio mentre loro erano fermamente intenzionati a bruciare l’ennesimo rosso. Esso sa anche che il restante 10% della genia umana è composta da bambini isterici pronti a seguire l’innocente piccione anche per chilometri, pur di causargli un mezzo infarto e rubargli due penne proprio mentre lui, terrificato, con la grazia che gli è propria si libra in volo. Il piccione conosce questa razza malnata, e ben conoscendola, furbamente, se ne tiene alla larga, azzardandosi ad affrontarla solo in stormi composti da migliaia e migliaia di elementi – quando giunge il momento di portare il terrore nei cuori degli uomini, un piccione e i suoi mille compagni sono sempre lì, in agguato.

Il piccione è infine dotato di un incredibile gusto estetico ed un eccezionale senso del ritmo. I gruppi di elementi in cui si suddivide per nutrirsi si muovono all’unisono seguendo coreografie dettate dalla volontà di Madre Natura in persona, complicati arabeschi sull’asfalto che le loro delicate tri-ditiche zampe compiono con una naturalezza ed una facilità da rendere le più complicate coreografie di danza umana mere e tristi imitazioni. Dovunque il piccione frulla le ali, esso porta bellezza, ed è questo il suo valore aggiunto.

Il piccione comprende. Il piccione è intelligente. Il piccione affascina.

E, alla fine del mondo, nel giorno in cui nessun altro resterà a testimoniare l’antico e ormai passato splendore della natura, il piccione sarà lì. Pronto a librarsi in volo. E cagare a mezz’aria sulla testa dell’ultimo sopravvissuto.


End file.
